


Date Night

by missditsydarcy



Series: "Perfect Mistakes" Verse OneShots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breastfeeding, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, idk what else to say, look what i found on my computer at one thirty in the morning... ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missditsydarcy/pseuds/missditsydarcy
Summary: “Where’s Miku??”“Oh! Kageyama, Suga-san said he and Daichi-san would watch her for a few hours and so; oh…I…didn’t plan a date night like he wanted…”Guilt sets in, and then fear as Tobio’s face constricts further in confusion.“…He wanted?”“No, no! I mean, that I wanted—” Shouyou scampers to his feet, holding stance right in front of Kageyama like he would face him off if he needs to—but it only lasts a second before his exhaustion sapped up the rest of his fight, the younger man soon settling into defeat as he falls into his lover’s arms, erupting into machine bursts of sobs, sniffling as he pulls away long enough to look Kageyama tearfully in the face when his nose catches onto something rather spectacular. “I just wanted to help you be happy here again—wait, is that omrice?”“That—what do you mean, happy, dumbass? Of course, I’m happy you idiot!”------In the throes of being new parents, Kageyama and Hinata are Blessed™ to have a close friend who agrees to help the couple catch some zz’s, though it seems there’s a lot of static in the connection between their ears and their brains…





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Pls enjoy this fun little new edition to the series!! :) <3

“_I think Kageyama…wants a divorce_…”

Sawamura Koushi nearly chokes on the tea that he chose the exact wrong moment to take a swig of—coughing as he squares things away in his mouth before actually opening it to answer his distraught friend, who sits across from him with his little baby tucked firmly underneath a cloth blocking the view of his breasts while the baby girl feeds—content gurgles emitting from the cloth while her daddy Shouyou goes about his adult business.

“You think _what_??”

“I’m serious, Suga-san,” Hinata quips rather quickly, looking down at his daughter Miku for a moment before looking back at his senpai. “He’s hardly home at all anymore…and when he is, he’s either in the kitchen or he’s taking care of the baby. I don’t think he’s happy with me anymore…and I don’t know what I did…”

“Hinata…Kageyama just had to go back to work because his paternity leave was up. Didn’t he explain that to you? You have a longer period of time off to recuperate from delivery, but Kageyama only had two weeks—”

“But—he looks at me different, and he hardly touches me at all, and, Oh God, I’ve become undesirable to my own husband… What do I do, Suga-san?? You’ve had two babies; how do you keep the _magic alive_??”

Suga feels warmth rise to his cheeks, thinking that this is hardly a usual topic of conversation for an older man to one who’s younger, but he thinks he knows exactly what it is that’s going on: a combination of hormones and lack of sleep. It’s quite simple, really, he thinks, Hinata and Kageyama just need to catch up on a few hours sleep and then things should be golden.

If he had a dollar for every time he had wished that he had friends when Sachi came along, Suga would be rather rich, but he and Daichi had started a family much earlier than his peers, and he knows this—things turned out fine regardless, but that doesn’t mean that he can’t lend a hand to a fellow parent, especially one who had a much more traumatic labor and delivery than he.

“Hinata…when was the last time you had a good night’s sleep??”

The ginger blinks, staring off to the upper right as he calculates in his head. “Since my first trimester, why? That has nothing to do with Kagey—Whaaa? Am I ugly because I’m not sleeping enough??”

“No, but you might be a little more susceptible to this…_mania_ when you’re fatigued. I’ll tell you what, how about Daichi and I watch Miku tonight so you and Kageyama could…catch up on things at home?”

Hinata looks down at his baby, pulling her away from his breast and then mounting her close to his shoulder, tapping on her back to get her to burp, only beginning to consider things when he feels emotion sting his eyes.

“I…haven’t been away from Miku-chan…since she was born. I don’t know if I’m ready to leave her yet…”

“It would just be for a few hours, and I promise the time will pass quickly,” Suga consoles, folding his hands in his lap as he considers asking Daichi if he’s okay with this idea, only for a moment, before he decides for him that he _is totally and completely okay with it_. (If he wants to complain, Suga will just have to remind him what he’s been through with his own pregnancies and births!) “And little Miku will be in your arms again before you know it, and I can guarantee that you’ll feel better about things both personally and with your relationship.”

“Just a few hours?” Shouyou practices as he cradles his baby in his arms once again. “And I’ll feel better once me and Kageyama…_catch up_??”

Suga just nods, and Hinata kisses his baby girl’s tiny head goodbye even before he says a word.

“Please watch our baby for the evening, Suga-san!!?” Hinata sucks in his lips before he kisses Miku’s head again, a tear rolling down his cheek as he allows his mind to venture to what on earth he could do with a couple of hours where he doesn’t have a baby. “Mii-chan, Suga-san will take real good care of you tonight, okay? I promise Daddy will be back for you in a few hours—two, I’ll be back in two hours and then we’ll go home and cuddle together and catch up, okay?”

The baby seems to gurgle in response, and with that Suga momentarily becomes a father of three—once he officially coerces Shouyou to actually go home, that is (at least twenty minutes later).

* * *

Clambering home, Hinata wonders exactly what Suga-san meant by ‘catching up’…is that…a date, he wonders? Well, he guesses that they could use this alone time to sort of…rekindle things—it’s best not to take his time away from his baby girl in vain, he’s going to make sure that it counts!

Eyes skipping over the mess that is their living room, complete with an avalanche of spit up rags and dirty baby clothes, take out boxes, and even a generous amount of their own clothes as well—Shouyou makes an immediate beeline for the kitchen, flitting through their pantry and refrigerator, shaking his head with a groan as he finds nothing of the sort that would be useful for a romantic evening. Sure, a myriad of friends had sent over casserole dishes in support of their new edition as well as the process of Hinata’s healing…_parts _after his episiotomy, but after a month of lasagnas, zitis, and takeout, Hinata was almost raring for some of his own breastmilk just for the sake of tasting something different! Never mind that this meant he had to go to the store for these ingredients of sort…if he could find something that he knew how to make…

Crashing down on his furniture in the living room, Hinata delves into a pile of recipe books—surely there had to be something simple in there that even he could tackle to surprise Kageyama with on this special night! He was already so overworked with taking care of…everyone, and then coming home from…wherever he was to make dinner and then help Miku get ready for bed, or to bathe while Shouyou takes a much needed break…which usually consisted of a nap—he just really wanted a treat for his wonderful husband.

But…after only twenty minutes of perusing these books, Shouyou’s eyelids were getting heavy, and he decided, after the fifth consecutive time he lost his place because he was falling asleep—he decides to just let his eyes slip closed…for a moment.

Couldn’t hurt, right??

* * *

“_Oi, Hinata, get up…_”

Shouyou awakes God-knows how much later (a few hours at least, since it was now dark outside) to the sound of his husband’s directing voice as Tobio hovers over him, with a blank yet somehow concerned expression as he smooths back Hinata’s fringe before looking around the room with an equally underwhelming look of confoundment.

“Where’s Miku??”

“Oh! Kageyama, Suga-san said he and Daichi-san would watch her for a few hours and so; oh…I…didn’t plan a date night like he wanted…”

Guilt sets in, and then fear as Tobio’s face constricts further in confusion.

“…_He wanted_?”

“No, no! I mean, that _I _wanted—” Shouyou scampers to his feet, holding stance right in front of Kageyama like he would face him off if he needs to—but it only lasts a second before his exhaustion sapped up the rest of his fight, the younger man soon settling into defeat as he falls into his lover’s arms, erupting into machine bursts of sobs, sniffling as he pulls away long enough to look Kageyama tearfully in the face when his nose catches onto something rather spectacular. “I just wanted to help you be happy here again—wait, is that omrice?”

“That—what do you mean, _happy_, dumbass? Of course, I’m happy you idiot!”

Hianta only hears Tobio’s voice as he follows the scent only to come out to the kitchen where there’s quite a little set up, complete with candles and fancy china on their dining table with a perfectly portioned take out box on each of their plates. He smiles giddily, giggling as his eyes fill with tears once more, turning around only to run straight into Kageyama’s chest, where he melts into a symphony of sobs once more.

“You did everything, I don’t deserve you,” Hinata blubbers, shuddering as he feels Tobio wrap his explicitly annoyed but compassionate arms around him, hand stroking his back while a kiss is planted in Shouyou’s mess of hair. “But how did you know??”

“I didn’t,” Kageyama confesses as Hinata pulls out, the taller man easily pulling out a chair for his husband before doing the same with his own—settling easily and then removing the plastic topper off of each of their meals before even continuing his thought. “Tomorrow is Miku’s one-month…birthday, and I thought I would do something…but then Suga-san called—and you’re an idiot, by the way—”

“That’s right! I can’t believe I almost forgot about her one-month Birthday! Kageyama that means exactly one month ago we had a baby…”

“Yeah…” Tobio muses quietly, chewing his food silently as his husband does the polar opposite, talking even before he finishes off his first bite.

“…wait what do you mean I’m an idiot?? I’m a new dad, okay? I’m allowed to forget little things once in a while…not that Mi-chan is a little thing that doesn’t matter—”

“Do the words…_’catch up_’ mean anything to you?” Kageyama asks, still chewing on his second bite of food—his tone remaining unamused almost like he wasn’t planning on even asking the question, but he was ultimately defeated by the sheer will of his conscience and he spoke just to shut it up. 

“Yeah, that’s what Suga-san said, we need to catch up without Miku around.”

Tobio nearly chokes on his third bite as something occurs to him, but he remains strikingly caviler as he politely wipes his mouth with a napkin and shoots his husband an accusing look as though he hadn’t just figured it out himself. “He meant on sleep, dumbass. Catch up…**_on sleep_**.”

“Oooohhhh,” Shouyou enthuses, almost snorting a little as he erupts into laughter, the other man’s inner struggle blessedly flying well over the decoy’s head as he puts two and two together. “Well I guess we’ll have to nap. We wouldn’t want to disappoint anyone. Not that I mind…”

“Me neither,” Tobio grunts, recovering easily as Hinata has seemed to take the news well—a small light of affection flickering in his heart as he remembers not _why_, but that he truly does love his ridiculous spouse. “But I doubt you’ll be able to sleep without Miku around…”

“H-hey! Don’t say stuff like that, you’ll jinx me…”

“You’re already jinxed,” Tobio deadpans, though there’s a tinge of saccharine in his voice as he pushes his food away—suddenly completely uninterested in it as the concept of sleep was reintroduced—and then he makes a movement to scoop his husband up in his arms to take him into the bedroom. “But that’s what I get for marrying a dumbass…”

Hinata falls asleep peacefully, once again, knowing that those last words really meant “_I’ll keep you_” among other things—but turns out that Suga was right, a nap seemed to fix everything—he’ll remember once he wakes again, knowing that his husband truly does love him, and that he hasn’t stopped in light of their most recent adventures.

It just took a…sort of, date night to remind him of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr: www.l1nkp1t.tumblr.com!! :3


End file.
